


A Pragmatic Apology

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 06:10:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 27 May 2006 in response to <a href="http://xanthophyllippa.livejournal.com/profile">xanthophyllippa</a>'s prompt of <i>Snape/Hooch/Minerva: raspberry, azalea, candlelight</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Pragmatic Apology

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xanthophyllippa](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=xanthophyllippa).



> Written on 27 May 2006 in response to [xanthophyllippa](http://xanthophyllippa.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Snape/Hooch/Minerva: raspberry, azalea, candlelight_.

Minerva shot Severus a speaking look before running after Hooch, who was normally not so thin-skinned. Sighing, the Potions master nicked a pot of raspberry preserves from the table and left the Great Hall, transfiguring the thing into an azalea bush just outside of Hooch's quarters and wishing he had not snapped at her.

 _My Slytherins have practice today_.

The door flew open at his knock.

"We think," Minerva said, lying next to a half-undressed Hooch, "that you should find a useful way to exercise your tongue."

Stunned, Snape asked, "Isn't it too early for . . . candlelight?" but he entered anyway.


End file.
